Unnamed holograms
This is a list of unnamed holodeck characters; organized by name where possible. Also see: * Starfleet personnel (illusory) * Fictional characters Ancient West Bandito The Bandito was a character in the Deadwood holodeck program programmed by Reginald Barclay and Alexander Rozhenko. In the context of the program he was an outlaw and an associate of Eli Hollander. In 2369 when Worf and Alexander were running the program the Bandito was one of several characters that took on the appearance and abilities of Data after an experiment by Data and Geordi La Forge caused several of his personal files to be uploaded to the Enterprise's main computer. (TNG: "A Fistful of Datas") Bourbon Street Bar Piano Player (TNG: "11001001") :The Piano player was played by Jack Sheldon. Bass Player (TNG: "11001001") :The Bass player was played by Abdul Salaam el Razzac. Drummer (TNG: "11001001") :The Drummer was played by Ron Brown. Parallax colony The Juggler The Juggler was a hologram of an entertainer on the Parallax colony. In 2368, Lwaxana Troi brought Alexander Rozhenko into the program, to relax, whilst she was onboard the Enterprise-D. (TNG: "Cost of Living") :The Juggler was played by Albie Selznick. First Learner :The First Learner was played by Christopher Halsted. Poet :The Poet was played by George Ede. The Wind Dancer The Wind Dancer was a hologram of a colorful disembodied head which floated in a bubble, acting as sentry on the Parallax Colony. "Only those whose hearts are joyous" were permitted to enter. In 2368, Lwaxana Troi brought Alexander Rozhenko into the program, to relax, whilst she was onboard the Enterprise-D. When confronted by this sentry Worf merely popped him and passed through. (TNG: "Cost of Living") Young Man :The Young Man was played by David Oliver. Young Woman :The Young Woman was played by Tracey D'Arcy. Sherlock Holmes program Ruffian (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") :The Ruffian was played by Biff Manard. Prostitute ]] (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") :The Prositute was played by Diz White. Pie Man (TNG: "Elementary, Dear Data") :The Pie man was played by Richard Merson. Gentleman (TNG: "Ship in a Bottle") :The gentleman was played by Clement von Franckenstein. USS Enterprise-D The Comic The Comic was a hologram of a 20th century human comedian, program RW-96321. In 2365, Data attempted to utilize "Mr. Comic" to help him better understand the concept of "what is funny?" (TNG: "The Outrageous Okona") : Comic personality, Joe Piscopo, played the part of the comedian, identified by the holodeck program list, "Ronald D. Moore". The Conductor He was a holodeck character from the Orient Express proram. When an emergent life-force was trying to finding vertion particles to sustain itself, various character in this program represented the systems of the Enterprise. The conductor seemed to be the warp engines and guidence system. He would allow the personnel of the Enterprise to help him find Vertiform City so the life form could get the vertion particles. *TNG: "Emergence" :Played by David Huddleston. The Engineer The Engineer was a holographic character from the Orient Express program, much favored by Beverly Crusher. When the Enterprise-D was empowered by an Emergent Life-force, in 2370, this character interacted directly with the ship's engine systems. When Data and Riker visited the holodeck to determine what was happening and why the ships systems were acting erratically, he told them that the other characters were hijacking the ship. He was killed by another character called the hitman who represeted the weapons system because it seemed that he was not cooperating with the other characters who were trying to form a new lifeform.. (TNG: "Emergence") :The Engineer was played by Thomas Kopache, a regular Star Trek guest star. The Hayseed *TNG: "Emergence" :Played by Arlee Reed. The Hitman The Hitman was a major character in the Orient Express holodeck program aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. In the encapsulated world of that historical train, his part was that of a stereotypical gangster: sinister, brutal, yet smartly dressed and polite. When the holodeck became a focal point in the birth process of a new lifeform in 2370, the Hitman impersonated a threat to the Enterprise officers. With the holodeck safety protocol disabled, his sidearm could have proven deadly, as deadly as it had been to the holographic character of the Engineer. As the program progressed, it became evident that it was The Hitman's task to protect the early phases of the emergent lifeform's generation. Having completed this task by "laying the foundation" in a symbolic act at Keystone City, he exited from the scene. (TNG: "Emergence") :Played by actor Vinny Argiro. Deep Space 9 Replacement Accountant The Replacement Accountant took over from the usual accountant in the casino formally known as Vic's Lounge. (DS9: "Badda-Bing, Badda-Bang") :The Replacement Accountant was played by Trek veteran Robert O'Reilly, who is better known for his role as Gowron. Chez Sandrine The Gigolo ]] ]] The Gigolo was a hologram in Tom Paris' holodeck program depicting Chez Sandríne. The Gigolo's father was French and his mother was Daliwakan. (VOY: "The Cloud", "Lifesigns") :The Gigolo was played by Luigi Amodeo in "The Cloud" and Rick Dianasi in "Lifesigns". Paxau Resort Talaxian masseuse This Talaxian woman was part of Neelix' Paxau Resort holoprogram. In 2373, she gave Neelix a relaxing foot massage. (VOY: "Warlord") :She was the first female Talaxian to be seen on the show. Alien waiter (VOY: "Warlord", "Macrocosm", "Alter Ego") Holowoman (VOY: "Alter Ego") :The holowoman was played by fashion designer Shay Todd. Hirogen simulations Kapitän The Kapitän (Captain) was a holographic German officer used in a holodeck program created by the Hirogen when they captured the [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] in 2374 and used its crew in simulated games for their hunts. The Kapitän was a member of the Nazi party who had impregnated the character which B'Elanna Torres was playing. A brutal man, he was in charge of a province in France. He was ultimately killed by Klingons, who were part of another simulated hunt scenario, in the final battle for the town. (VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I & Part II") :Played by J. Paul Boehmer. Kapitän actually refers to a naval captain in the German military. Since he was an SS officer the correct rank would have been "Hauptsturmführer" or at least "Hauptmann" to reflect the army branch. Klingon *VOY: "The Killing Game, Part I & Part II" :Played by Peter Hendrixson. holodeck characters, List of Category:Holograms